Bermuda Triangle
'Bermuda Triangle' Bermuda Triangle is the sixth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Plot' The two teams copmpete in their sixth copmetition, when they are stranded alone in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, and must depend on one another for survival. 'Transcript' Setting: '''SpongeBob's Backyard '''SpongeBob: Last time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, the two teams created their own restaurants in hopes that they would garner the most income, keeping them safe from elimination! The Jellyfish's evil scheme won the competition! Sadly, Mermaid Man was eliminated! Who will join him this week? Will I stop asking all these questions? All these questions and much more will be answered tonight on a very special episode of, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Theme SpongeBob: Congratulations to our contestants for making it to the top ten in our competition! starts clapping SpongeBob: Because of this great achievement I have decided to give the show a new addition... a live audience! bus full of paparazzi appears SpongeBob: This bus will follow us wherever we go! Flying Dutchman: '''hand '''SpongeBob: Yes? Flying Dutchman: '''What if we have to go to the bathroom? '''SpongeBob: '''Don't go to the bathroom. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Why did we get the live audience? '''SpongeBob: '''My manager says that it will increase our popularity. '''Squidward: '''Let me guess, your manager is Scooter? '''SpongeBob: '''Indeed. '''Pearl: '''I'm going to be a movie star! '''SpongeBob: That is all! You may now return home! Mrs. Puff: That's it? No competition? Squidward: Don't encourage him. SpongeBob: '''Oh yes, I almost forgot! This season's previous contestants have returned! '''Squidward: Huh? eliminated contestants exit bus Squilliam: '''Squidward? How's it been? Eaten any snail food on live television lately? '''Squidward: Squilliam! figure emerges from the bus Plankton: I'm back! voice Mr. Krabs: Plankton! Plankton: Eugene! SpongeBob: Not so fast! Save the drama for tomorrow! We've got a big day ahead of us! French Narrator: 'Tomorrow... '''Setting: '''Bermuda Triangle '''Sandy: 'up Huh? Where are we? Sniffs It smells like- 'Mermaid Man: 'up Evil! '''SpongeBob: That's right! In today's challenge you'll be surviving in, the Bermuda Triangle! screams Mr. Krabs: like a girl SpongeBob: See you! on the bus Sandy: Everyone quiet! whispering Does anyone else hear that? is heard growling in the background Sandy: '''No sudden movements. '''Patrick: Like this? jumping up and down while clapping his hands together looking tail grabs Sandy from behind Sandy: '''Screams '''Barnacle Boy: Don't worry! Barnacle Boy is here to save the day! the monster Monster: '''whining and drops Sandy '''Sandy: '''You better run! '''Monster: away Man Ray: Look! at an old house Patrick: '''Wow. What is it? '''Larry the Lobster: It's a house. Maybe somebody else lives here. Karen: There's only one way to find out. Larry the Lobster: '''There's no way I'm going inside there! '''Flying Dutchman: Do I have to do everything around here? the building in fear Setting: 'Old House '''Flying Dutchman: '''Hello? '''Old Man Jenkins: '''Yes? '''Flying Dutchman: 'Screams What are you doing here? '''Old Man Jenkins: This is my house Flying Dutchman: But the mailbox says "Property of Mr. Whatshisface." Old Man Jenkins: What do you know? I guess this isn't my house. See you later. the building Flying Dutchman: '''Ok? '''Plankton: Well, is it safe to come in? Flying Dutchman: All clear. tours the house Pearl: '''Screams Daddy! '''Mr. Krabs: '''What is it Pearl? '''Pearl: There's no TV! Mr. Krabs: I'm afraid that we've got bigger problems at hand! Patrick: What? Mr. Krabs: There's only one bed. Flying Dutchman: It looks like we're bunkmates tonight! Mr. Krabs on the back Mr. Krabs: Gulps French Narrator: Later that night... door rattles Pearl: Daddy, there's a monster in the closet. at closet door Mr. Krabs: Pearl, how many times have I told you that there's no such thing as monsters? Pearl: '''Come on, we met a monster tonight! '''Mr. Krabs: Point taken. closet door See? Monster: on Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs: screaming Pearl: Told you! Mr. Krabs: '''Help! '''Pearl: What? I'm sorry, but there's no such thing as the monster on your face right now! Mr. Krabs: Get it off! Plankton: popcorn and takes a sip from his drink I can't believe that I'm actually enjoying the suffering of my arch nemesis! Who am I kidding, this was completely predictable! another bite of popcorn French Narrator: Morning... Sandy: Yawns Morning already? Why is it still so dark? Patrick: '''Doesn't morning exist around here? '''Mr. Krabs: I'm going to go get the paper. outside Monster: '''Mr. Krabs the paper Rar! all over Mr. Krabs '''Mr. Krabs: Right back at you! inside Plankton: I can't take it anymore! Squilliam: '''I had almost forgotten how miserable these challenges can make you! '''Squidward: '''I hadn't! '''Sandy: '''I would do anything for a drink of water! '''Barnacle Boy: I'm not going to sit here and starve! I'm going to find some real food! Sandy: '''I'm coming with you! Maybe we can find some water along the way! '''Barnacle Boy: '''Anyone else? '''Patrick: '''I'll come. the house with the other two following '''Barnacle Boy: '''Where should we look first? through a hole in the ground '''Sandy: '''Barnacle Boy? Are you okay? '''Barnacle Boy: Don't worry about me! Sandy: I'm going to get some help! Patrick you stay here! Patrick: 'Yes sir! Sandy I mean, mam! '''Sandy: 'the area '''Patrick: a shiny light in the distance Shiny. the light Barnacle Boy: 'Patrick? Where are you going? Patrick? Hello? Patrick! '''Setting: '''Forests of the Bermuda Triangle '''Patrick: 'the light Got you! that it is a Lantern Fish Uh oh! Gulps Ah! away Help! through the same hole as Barnacle Boy Hey, buddy! '''Barnacle Boy: Patrick, you were supposed to be standing guard! Patrick: Oh, right. Help! Barnacle Boy: '''Help! begins shaking '''Barnacle Boy: '''Wait! Do you feel that? '''Patrick: What? Oh, that was me. Barnacle Boy: No, not that! A seaquake! ground shakes even harder and begins separating Sandy: I've got a rope! Barnacle Boy: Hurry, throw it in! Sandy: in the rope Barnacle Boy: up the rope Patrick: '''up the rope '''Sandy: '''We need to get back to the house! running Follow me! '''Barnacle Boy: There it is! at the house ground separates between them and the house Patrick: '''How are we going to get to the other side? '''Sandy: Leave that to me! the rope to the house Climb across! across the rope Barnacle Boy: across the rope Patrick: across the rope enter the house together Setting: Old House Plankton: It's about time! Where's the food? Sandy: Don't ask! Plankton: '''While you three were out having fun I actually did something! Thanks to me, we now own a real working TV! them the TV '''Sandy: '''You do realize that you need to make it bigger, right? '''Plankton: Huh? that the TV he made is only big enough for him Oh. Mr. Krabs: 'I opened a functioning restaurant! The Krusty Krab 3! [Hangs up the ''open sign] seaquake destroys the Krusty Krab 3 '''Mr. Krabs: hangs open Back to the drawing board. Flying Dutchman: '''That's it! This competition isn't doing any good on any of us! The Jellyfish give up! gasps appears '''SpongeBob: You heard him! The Jellyfish give up! Everyone please enter the bus one at a ti- tramples SpongeBob getting on the bus Setting: '''SpongeBob's Backyard '''SpongeBob: Thank you for joining me here today for yet another elimination ceremony! Squidward: '''Yeah, yeah, get on with it! '''SpongeBob: throat The results are in and the next contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is, the Flying Dutchman! Flying Dutchman: '''What?! '''SpongeBob: '''Fred... Fred? '''Scooter: Fred's not here today sir. He said that he had a family crisis. SpongeBob: '''Lower his paycheck for me. '''Scooter: '''Yes sir! SpongeBob '''SpongeBob: '''Will you get rid of him first? at the Flying Dutchman '''Scooter: the Flying Dutchman away Flying Dutchman: '''You haven't seen the last of me! '''The End 'Trivia' *All of the contestants return. *'The Flying Dutchman' is the eliminated contestant. *The show gets a live audience. *This is a top 10 special. Did You Enjoy This Episode Yes Sort of No Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:2012 Category:Dillon9988 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts